


Let All Your Hopes Of Heaven Be Forgotten

by castivak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alive Mary Winchester, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Crying Jack Kline, Dean Winchester Being an Asshole, Episode: s14e20 Moriah, Gen, Jack Kline Has PTSD, Jack Kline Has a Soul, Jack Kline Needs A Hug, Jack Kline Whump, Resurrected Mary Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: it was only fair; he had killed her after all.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> • this is not a fix it, i mean kinda sorta but it hurts more than it fixes.  
> • a reupload and some edits bc i impulsively posted and deleted this sjdjsjsj  
> • the title is from the song "forbidden fruit" by thomas sanders

"you're not gonna lock me up again, are you?"

dean's jaw tightened, "no." he replied, his tone filled with anger but spoken in a calm way, the hunter raised a gun and pointing it at jack, letting out a breath and jack stared at him, looking down at the ground as he got onto his knees, placing his hands in his lap and looking back up at dean, eyes filled with fear and his hands shaking a wee bit, but he tried to remain calm.

this was deserved.

dean lowered his gun a little in surprise, but quickly gathered himself and walked closer to the nephilim, raising the gun once again and aiming at jack's face, the sound of a car turning into the cemetery being heard in the distance and jack could see sam's car pulling up out of the corner of his eye, blinking back tears at the thought of his second father being a witness to his death.

this was deserved.

jack turned his focus back to dean as he saw sam running, staring at the gun that was way too close to his face for comfort, "dean!" sam shouted, his voice echoing through the graveyard and jack swallowed, staring straight ahead and refusing to move; he knew what needed to be done.

"i understand."

sam was still shouting, running as fast as he could, but dean and jack were locked in place, neither of them moving an inch; "i know what i've done." jack spoke, waiting for dean to shoot him and maybe if he admitted his wrongs, dean would finally do it.

"no, no, no, no, dean-!"

"stay back, sam!"

sam stopped, looking with wide eyes at his brother pointing a gun to his child's face, feeling sick to his stomach at how calm jack looked, as if he was expecting this and accepting it; "you were right. all along." jack began, seeing someone walk up beside sam and watch, unsure of who it was but he didn't care, "i am a monster."

the nephilim patiently waited for dean to pull the trigger, noticing the hunter's hand begin to shake as he slowly cocked the gun and he found that odd; what was happening?

shock filled jack's chest as he saw dean lower the gun, uncocking it and throwing it aside; the nephilim wanted to ask why, but he couldn't bring himself to speak, his throat was clogged and his mouth refused to move, he kind of wanted to grab the gun himself and just do what should be done, but he couldn't bring himself to move.

"no! pick it up!"

the man who was standing beside sam rushed forward, going over to dean angrily, "pick it up!" he spat, gesturing to the gun, everyone gathering around jack and dean at the man's outburst, "this isn't how the story's supposed to end!"

"the _story_?"

"th-the gathering storm! the gun! the father killing his own son! this is abraham and isaac, this is epic!"

"wait, what are you saying?"

"he's saying he's been playing us." sam breathed out, the man scoffing at the winchester, "this whole time.....our entire lives. mom, dad, everything! this is all you because....you wrote it all! right?!"

jack watched as sam's anger grew and grew, yelling at this man--no, this wasn't just a man. the way they were talking about him, there's no way it's just a guy. it was someone big, someone powerful, someone like.......god.

wait, god wanted him dead?

"okay, dean, no offense but your brother is stupid and crazy." god(?) sighed, "and that kid is still dangerous, so pick up the gun.......pick it up, pull the trigger." he ordered, but dean didn't make a move, "i'll bring her back. your mom."

dean turned towards god, eyebrows raised and jack watched closesly, reading every visible change to dean's expression and waiting to see what would happen next.

after a moment of thought, dean moved forward and picked up the gun, aiming it at jack and cocking it quickly, "dean, don't!" sam cried and he tried to grab dean and stop him, but it was too late.

_click. bang. thud._

jack's body fell to the floor, a bullet hole in his forhead and his eyes wide open, blood spilling out and leaking down his face, staining the skin, dean waiting for his own death as he stared at the corpse but it never came, he was still breathing and holding a smoking gun, sam's hand gripping tightly onto his arm as they all just stared.

"now, _that's_ a good ending."

  
**•◇•**

  
castiel pulled his truck over onto the side of the road, having driven for hours and hours, not even sure where he was or what day it was anymore. the angel had picked up jack's corspe, put his son in his truck, and drove off as fast as he could, not caring that he was leaving the winchesters behind.

castiel would rather die a thousand painful deaths than ever be in the same room as dean winchester ever again.

the sight of dean shooting jack in the head and killing the child that castiel would have crossed worlds for was on a never ending loop in the angel's head, the corpse in his backseat not helping his sanity by any means.

if castiel imagined hard enough, it was if jack was just sleeping, taking a nap on a long road trip. but, that tragically wasn't the case because if he just moved the trench coat off jack's head, a bullet wound and a blood stained face would meet his eyes.

the urge to scream built up in castiel's chest and he didn't ignore it, slamming both his fists onto the hood of his car and letting out a scream from so deep within that his true voice peaked through, grief and anger fueling the sound.

it was all way too much, too much anger and pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl this fic is bad but im gonna finish it

mary looked down at her phone, making sure she was at the house she needed to be at, looking back up and seeing that she was in fact sitting outside jody mills' house in the car she took from the bunker's garage.

was she doing the right thing here by showing up to this woman's house that she's met maybe twice just because sam said that the angel she considered a son was _probably_ here?

and according to dean, mary had been brought back by chuck, but when she asked the question of where are my other two boys, dean's reply of "dead" had obviously been a lie, well in reference to castiel at least.

she hadn't even been gone for a week and everything went to shit; two boys gone, one boy lying to her face, and another boy dealing with the lost of two people very close to him.

it was okay for a couple days, but mary needed the truth and she knew she could get it from sam, especially when dean wasn't around, and the truth was given and she..... _hated_ it.

how could dean do such a thing? and in her name? mary loved her sons, but she wouldn't kill someone to bring them back, especially someone that she loved like dean said he had loved jack. the idea that dean shot jack to death......it made mary sick.

she couldn't live with the knowledge that his death, her grandson's death, was for her resurrection, it wasn't fair to anyone.

mary took a breath before getting out of her car, walking up the driveaway and to the front door, hesitantly raising her hand and knocking, hearing footsteps soon after and the door swung open to show a young adult with short black hair, "can i help you?" she asked sweetly and mary gave her a smile, "yeah, uh, is jody mills home?"

"depends on who's asking." another girl spoke as she entered mary's view, long blonde hair draped over leather clad shoulders, the black haired girl rolling her eyes, "sorry about her, but if you don't mind me asking, what's your name?"

"mary."

at her reply, the blonde girl's eyes went wide and she rushed out of the room, confusing mary and the other young girl, ".....would you like to come in?" the girl offered and mary nodded, following her inside and looking around, seeing a cozy living room that was a little messy due to a large amount of people living in the house, a staircase up and to her right that mary figured led to the bedrooms.

footsteps caught mary's attention and she looked to the stairs, seeing the blonde from before coming back down and behind her was castiel, wearing casual clothing for once, just some jeans and a black long sleeve, and his tired eyes widened when he saw her, freezing in place; ".....mary?"

  
**•••**

  
"dean's dead?"

mary nodded, looking down at the cup of coffee in her hands, "yeah, uh.....chuck decided it was time for him to go." she muttered, hating that she was having this conversation and she sighed, "sam told me everything, i.....i'm so sorry, castiel."

"you did nothing wrong, mary."

"dean did that for me."

"that makes dean the one at fault, not you." castiel cooed, giving mary a smile despite his obvious pain and the blonde woman returned the smile, "....is there any way we can bring him back? there has to be magic we can use, right?"

castiel sadly shook his head, "i contacted rowena and while theoretically the spell would work, something could go terribly wrong because he was killed with a godly weapon and uh.....my mental state isn't at its best and neither is my power."

mary put her face in her hands, hating everything about this, "chuck's a fucking bastard." she muttered and castiel chuckled, "can't argue with you on that one."


	3. Chapter 3

claire drove back home, her hands clutching onto the steering wheel so hard that her fingers were cramping up, trying to focus on the music from her car's stereo instead of the shaky breathing that didn't belong to her and left a hollow feeling in her chest.

the shaky breathing was coming from the terrified child beside her, his blonde hair and clothes soaked from the rain, his fingers gripping tightly onto the blanket around his shoulders, the poor kid trying so hard to hold in tears so that he didn't disturb claire and honestly she was worried that he was going to make himself sick from how much he was struggling to keep his cries inside.

as they approached a red light, claire grabbed her phone that was hooked up to her stereo, opening it and getting to her music streamer before handing it to the boy, "i want you to find music that makes you happy, it doesn't matter what kind of music, just any kind that will help you relax." she cooed and he looked at her in surprise, swallowing thickly before taking the phone, thinking for a moment before typing out the name of an artist.

claire was honestly expexting to hear led zeppelin or acdc to play through her speakers, but instead she was met with the very gentle tones of sleeping at last's cover of rainbow connection and jack's hushed voice singing along to it, not missing a beat or a word as he had obviously committed the song to memory, turning her head and seeing that the nephilim had his eyes closed and was rocking in his seat a bit, doing his best to calm down.

claire couldn't imagine what would be happening to him right now if she hadn't found him just walking along the road as she drove back from a hunt, soaked to the damn bone as it had been pouring rain and she thought she was seeing a ghost at first, but it was jack kline in the flesh and traumatized beyond belief.

he didn't say much to her, shivering too much from the cold to be able to get many words out, but she got the main idea; which was that he was back from the dead and trying to find his way home withiut using his powers because he was afraid that he'd be found.

now, claire couldn't take him to the bunker, but she figured that where she was taking him would be much better.

  
**•••**

  
castiel didn't expect for someone to be knocking on his guest room door at three in the morning, putting his book dowm and getting out of the bed, opening the door to see jody, "someone's here to see you." she mumbled and he raised a brow, "its three am."

the woman didn't say anything, just motioned for him to follow her and castiel did, following her down the stairs and into the kitchen, freezing in the doorway as he saw who had come to see him; his son was standing at the kitchen counter next to claire, wearing a pretty reckless hoodie that obviously came from claire's closet and some pajama pants that seemed to be from jody's drawers, hands wrapped around a steaming mug of coco that had barely been touched, looking up at the sound of footsteps.

jack was alive.

".......hello." he whispered as he raised his hand in a wave, castiel silently walking over and putting his hands on each side of jack's head, looking into his son's eyes and tears welling up as a beautiful soul stared back at him, the soul that had been so much dimmer before was now almost blindingly bright, letting out an overjoyed chuckle before pulling jack into a tight hug, the boy immediately hugging back and burying his face into castiel's chest, beginning to shake with sobs.

it didn't long before castiel also began to cry, clinging to jack so tightly as if the boy would disappear if he let his grip loosen even a tiny bit.

  
**•◇•**

  
"this was a mistake."

castiel turned his head to jack as the boy spoke, having just parked the truck outside the bunker, "lets just go back to jody's house." he added as he turned to his father, his panic showing on his face and the angel gave him a gentle smile, "you'll be okay, jack, no one's going to do anything to you."

it had been a week since castiel saw his son again, knowing that he had to take jack back to the bunker eventually, especially now that dean was dead, but he wanted to wait until jack felt ready, and the nephilim told him that he was ready the day before, but he could tell that jack's anxiety was kicking in big time and he was having second thoughts.

"but, they--"

"want to see you."

castiel put a hand on jack's shoulder, looking the boy on the eyes, "you are safe, jack." he reassured and jack took a breath, swallowing before nodding, letting castiel know that he's alright and the angel smiled, the two getting out of the truck and castiel went inside the bunker entry way, jack standing behind him and the angel pulled the key that he hadn't used in so long out of his pocket, unlocking the front door amd slowly pushing it open, "hello?" he called out, hearing his voice echo throughout the building as he and jack slowly walked in, standing at the top of the stairway and they heard footsteps rush into the war room, seeing sam and mary enter.

jack hid behind his father, terrified to look the winchesters in the face and he went to turn around, but sam softly calling his name stopped him, looking at the hunter and giving him a smile, "hello sam.....mary." he smiled before turning around, gently taking jack's hand and he gave it a loving squeeze before leading the nephilim down the stairs, mary and sam's expressions filled with shock at the sight of the boy that they believed to be dead.

"jack?" mary was the first to ask as the two reached the bottom of the stairs, jack looking up at her call and his eyes were already wet with tears that were ready to spill, jaw quivering as he looked at his grandmother that he had remembered killing and at the man who had tried to stop dean from killing him, but ultimately failed. "it's really him." castiel answered, knowing that mary and sam wanted to ask that question.

silently, sam walked forward and he wrapped his arms around jack, tightly hugging the boy to his chest and jack hugged back, breathing deeply and taking in the feel of sam's tight embrace, a feeling that he had missed extremely and sam pulled away, letting out a breathy laugh as he looked at jack's face, having thought that he would never see him again.

as the hunter moved away, jack and mary locked eyes and his small smile dropped, terrified that mary would be angry with him or afraid of him like she had been the last time they interacted, the day that he killed her, "i...." he tried, wanting to say something--anything--that would make things better, but he couldn't get any words out before a weak sob left him and he put his face in his hands, not seeing mary walk towards him but feeling her arms wrap around him and tightly squeeze, the boy hesitantly hugging back and burying his face in her shoulder, weeping into her jacket, "i'm so sorry, mary, i-i'm so so sorry."

mary softly shushed him, petting the back of his head in a motherly manner, "it's okay sweetheart, its okay." she cooed, gently rocking to try and soothe him, "i'm not mad at you, never was."

"b-but, i--"

"it was an accident, right?"

jack sadly nodded against her shoulder, sniffling and letting out a shaky sigh, mary pulling away and looking him in the eyes, giving her grandson a loving smile as she wiped tears away from his cheeks, "i love you, okay? i really do." she cooed and he gave her a tiny smile, "i love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.


End file.
